Happy New Year (bài hát)
"Happy New Year (Chúc mừng năm mới)" là bài hát được thực hiện bởi Olivia Olson trong kết thúc của tập phim cùng tên khi mọi người ở Danville nhảy và ăn mừng khởi đầu của một năm mới. Lời bài hát Oh... You know it hasn't been bad More happy than sad But I'll tell you I'm glad When I think about starting all over again Yeah, I know where we've been But I don't think about then That was a moment But this is another So we're not gonna cry When we say goodbye To the year that is quickly receding We're not gonna look back We know we're on the right track And we all know that time is fleeting (Time is fleeting) Time is fleeting 'Cause you know it's a new year It's a brand new beginning Another 365 and the world keeps spinning It's a new year It's a time for celebration The fun has just begun Yeah, it's gonna be a happy new year (Gonna be a happy new year) (Gonna be a happy new year) Gonna be a happy new year (Gonna be a happy new year) Gonna have a happy new year 'Cause you know it's a new year It's a brand new beginning Another 365 and the world keeps spinning It's a new year It's a time for celebration The fun has just begun Yeah, it's gonna be a happy new year (Gonna be a happy new year) (Gonna be a happy new year) Gonna have a happy new year Bản dịch Oh... Bạn đã thấy năm qua không tệ lắm Có lẽ bạn thấy vui hơn là thấy buồn Nhưng tôi thấy rất vui Khi nghĩ đến việc làm lại từ đầu Tôi biết chúng ta đã ở đâu Nhưng lúc đó tôi không nghĩ tới Đó đã là một khoảnh khắc Nhưng giờ là giây phút quan trọng Nên chúng ta sẽ không khóc Khi nói lời chào tạm biệt Với một năm đã qua đi Chúng ta sẽ không quay lại Vì chúng ta đã đi đúng đường Và chúng ta đều biết thời gian trôi qua rất nhanh (Thời gian trôi qua rất nhanh) Thời gian trôi qua rất nhanh Vì năm mới đã đến Đánh dấu một khởi đầu mới Lại 365 ngày nữa và Trái Đất vẫn cứ quay Năm mới đã đến Nào hãy cùng ăn mừng Niềm vui hé mở Hứa hẹn sẽ là một năm mới hạnh phúc (Đây sẽ là một năm mới thật hạnh phúc) (Đây sẽ là một năm mới thật hạnh phúc) Đây sẽ là một năm mới thật hạnh phúc (Đây sẽ là một năm mới thật hạnh phúc) (Cùng có một năm mới thật hạnh phúc) Năm mới đã đến Đánh dấu một khởi đầu mới Lại 365 ngày nữa và Trái Đất vẫn cứ quay Năm mới đã đến Nào hãy cùng ăn mừng Niềm vui hé mở Hứa hẹn sẽ là một năm mới hạnh phúc (Đây sẽ là một năm mới thật hạnh phúc) (Đây sẽ là một năm mới thật hạnh phúc) (Cùng có một năm mới thật hạnh phúc) Sáng tác *Dan Povenmire *Martin Olson *Robert F. Hughes Mã BMI #15703671 Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Có một cảnh trong bài hát bắt chước bài Gangnam Style của PSY. *Bài hát này có lẽ lấy cảm hứng từ bài hát thường được hát vào năm mới, "Auld Lang Syne". *Lần thứ hai mà Candace và Jeremy hôn nhau trong bài hát. Nụ hôn đầu tiên ở trong bài hát "Summer Belongs to You". Lỗi *Trong cảnh mà Perry và Doofenshmirtz đang nhảy, bộ đồ của Perry biến mất. *Khi bọn trẻ đi ra khỏi Quả cầu Năm mới, không thấy Katie đang ở đâu. *Khi bọn trẻ đang nhảy trong lời "When I think about starting all over again", Katie lại không có lông mi. en:Happy New Year (song) es:¡Feliz Año Nuevo! (Canción) pl:Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok pt-br:Feliz Ano Novo (música) Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Olivia Olson hát Thể_loại:H Thể_loại:A đến Z